Naughty Puppies
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Stiles is the only human in a pack of supernatural creatures. He finds ways of surviving the madness of running with wolves.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles rolled over in his bed, snuggling down in the blankets further as he grew closer to sleep. He snapped awake however when he heard scratching from his window followed by a thud and a whine. The teenager only smiled and closed his eyes again because he knew who it was.

His phone buzzed from under his pillow and he grabbed it seeing a txt from Scott.

'What did you do to your window? I don't like it'

Stiles got out of bed and walked to his window, throwing it open.

"I put Vicks vapor rub on the window. You don't like the smell huh?" He couldn't help laugh, looking down at his best friend who was still whining and holding his nose.

"No it smells terrible it's too sharp it hurts my nose."

"Sorry Scotty, I was just testing it out. You can come through the front door."

Stiles walked down the stairs to his front door and unlocked it to find a cautious Scott sniffing the door carefully before stepping through.

"I didn't put any on the door Scott it's fine."

"What were you testing out? Why can't I come through the window?"

Stiles laughed again as he led his friend back upstairs to his room so they could have the movie night they had been planning for the last two weeks.

"My aunt has a new puppy and he keeps chewing on her computer cords so she put Vicks all over them cause he hates the smell. So I tried it cause Dude you keep leaving claw marks all over the side of my house."

Scott looked offended at the idea that a technique used to train naughty puppies had worked on him.

"Well my nose is more sensitive than yours of course I don't like the smell and I'm pretty sure those claw marks are form Derek or Malia not me."

"Yeah sure dude."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I wrote this as a bromance in a platonic way but u can read it as skittles if ya want. If u have any ideas or requests on what u would like to see in a chapter just let me know and I'll try to make it happen)

Stiles rolled over in his bed, happily dreaming about waffles when he heard a whine. The boy opened his eyes and sighed. There was a chocolate brown wolf beside his bed, and while it was bigger than the average wolf and had lethal teeth and claws at the ready Stiles only rolled his eyes.

"Scott what are you doing here? I told you I was fine." He pushed at the wolfs muzzle with his outstretched hand but only ended up making the worried whine louder. Scott had a right to be worried. Some hunters had caught wind of the pack and had kidnapped Stiles as a means to force the wolves to give themselves up.

The Sheriff had shown up with a few deputies pretty quick because despite what the hunters believed, kidnapping was still illegal. Stiles hadn't been kidnapped long enough for the hunters to do anything other than chloroform him and tie him to a chair but Scott still worried.

Scott pressed his forehead to stiles palm and licked at the pulse point on his wrist. Stiles knew that Scott had freaked out when he'd been taken but he was home now and obviously safe so what was he upset about now? It's not like he hadn't been kidnapped before. He shoved Scott's head away more forcefully earning a playful nip from the wolf.

"Scott seriously, I'm fine. Go to bed. Ow! Hey no biting ya over grown puppy."

When Scott sat on his haunches and wriggled his butt like he was getting in for a long wait, Stile's knew he wasn't going to leave. He didn't last long in the glare off with the wolf and he eventually gave in and opened his arms.

"Oh my gosh fine! Get in, but if you shift to your human form and my dad finds us you're going to have to explain to him why I'm snuggling with my naked best friend."

A smile lit up the wolfs eyes and he gleefully leapt into the bed, nuzzling into Stiles' neck and rubbing his head all over Stiles.

"Dude what's with the scenting? We talked about this." The pup finally settled and licked Stiles cheek before pressing his nose to the boys' neck.

"Yeah I love you too man. You know I'm only comfortable snuggling like this with you when you're in your wolf form so if you change back I'm just gonna push you off the bed." But he wrapped his arms around him all the same and buried his nose in the wolfs fur. They fell into a happy sleep, curled around each other and smelling like home.

Scott left in the morning still in his wolf form, walking through the house and out the front door which Stiles held open.

"See ya later buddy." The Sheriff looked on in utter shock for a few moments before shaking his head and quietly muttering. "I'll never get the fur out of those sheets."


End file.
